


Locker Room

by SuggestiveScribe



Series: Conflict [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Locker Room Sex??, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oi," Rin said, attempting to sound firm but sounding thoroughly harassed instead, "anytime now." A glance behind him revealed Sousuke's knowing and proud grin.</p>
<p>"Now who's impatient?" Sousuke's low purr was an actual sensation across Rin's skin.</p>
<p>(OR: What Nitori did and did not see during "Conflict".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> Unabashed and completely plotless locker room porn. Not sorry.

"Well, I suppose we're done," Rin said, shuffling through the locker room. He was sure not to turn to face Sousuke, lest he see the taunting smile pulling across Rin's mouth.

"Ah, I guess you're right," Sousuke's deep voice responded without hesitation.

Rin paused midstep, turning his head to cast a sideways glance over his shoulder.

Sousuke was already looking at him, hands shoved in his pockets and grin spreading wide.

"You," Rin said accusingly, taking a step to shove at Sousuke as he chuckled. The force against Sousuke didn't even make him sway, he just smirked as Rin's body pushed back off of him, effectively moving Rin more than it would have ever moved the larger boy.

Rin stepped back into the momentum, still smiling. He turned and took a few steps toward the wall of lockers before leaning back against them, chin tilting up as he regarded Sousuke from a slight distance.

"And here I thought you might not have been interested tonight," Rin mused aloud as his eyes swept nonchalantly over the tiled ceiling.

Sousuke took a few steps forward, speaking low as he moved, "We both know that's bullshit." Even through crude language Sousuke's lips were tilted in easy contentment, his turquoise eyes lighted with amusement.

Rin's sharp smile cut his through his face, "Oh? And why's that?"

Sousuke leaned his weight against the lockers, cutting the distance between them to mere inches and dragging his leg up between Rin's. Rin fought the urge not to grind down on his thigh. Instead he bit his lip, eyes sliding up Sousuke's face as he reaponded, "Because it's been too long." Sousuke's voice left him gruff and thick, the notes gusting over Rin's mouth before Sousuke covered it with his own.

They both opened their mouths immediately, tongues sliding between them and teeth pulling at lips like second nature. Rin unintentionally sighed against Sousuke's lips, hips winding in slow circles against Sousuke's thigh. Sousuke hummed, so quiet it would have been lost if not for the vibrations Rin felt against his lips.

He grabbed Rin's hip and pressed his own against him, arousal clear as their lengths slid against one another through clothing.

Rin smiled against Sousuke, but then Sousuke was pulling away, just the slightest bit, and bringing his fingers up to his mouth. He began drawing his tongue over the length of his fingers and Rin joined him, playfully gliding his tongue over knuckles, feeling the taunting friction as their tongues slipped past each other.

Sousuke smiled warmly at the gesture, and the chuckle that left Rin's throat was happy enough that it was in danger of being a giggle.

Rin lifted his hips off the cold metal of the lockers and felt Sousuke's hand slide down his pants. Then his fingers were slipping, prodding, and finally pressing firm pressure against Rin's entrance.

Rin gasped, his face immediately flushing red as his back arched into Sousuke's touch.

Sousuke began to apply more pressure, slowly checking the give of Rin's body. Rin felt himself open, the burn tingling around his rim subsequently making him desperate for more of a stretch.

When Rin reopened his eyes Sousuke was watching him, turquoise eyes as solid and cold as steel. Rin somehow managed to flush darker, tried to control the contortions of his face as Sousuke sunk deeper without a hint of movement on his features.

Rin bit his lip and Sousuke let out a heavy breath. His other hand was crawling up Rin's shirt, hot palm scraping against hardened abs and moving along tightly wound back muscles.

Sousuke delved deeper and Rin groaned, the lubrication of their saliva just enough to allow passage but not enough to ease hot sweep of friction seizing his insides. Sousuke began moving his fingers in shallow motions, keen eyes steady on Rin's face to watch his reactions. Rin could feel himself slowly dissolving, body relaxing around Sousuke's fingers and pulse throbbing desperately in his throat.

"Sousuke," Rin breathed.

"I know, just," Sousuke dipped down onto his knees, keeping his fingers in place and in cadence. His free hand was everywhere. It pushed up Rin's shirt so Sousuke could bite at Rin's abs, tongue sliding along cut muscles as he inhaled Rin's scent like it was a drug. "It's just been so long," Sousuke finally finished the sentence Rin had forgot he started.

Rin looked down at him, loving the way his eyes were foggy and glazed over as he took a deep breath against Rin's stomach. "It's barely been over a week," Rin commented, amusement tipping his features sideways even as he wanted to groan.

Sousuke responded with a grunt, and he used his hand to tug down Rin's track pants and boxers. Then he took Rin's length into his mouth, and Rin moaned low as his hips pulled toward Sousuke. He tilted his hips toward Sousuke's mouth, felt himself grow even harder under the hot glide of his tongue. Small noises worked up from Rin's throat as his hips jumped against Sousuke's lips, shaft disappearing back into his throat.

Too soon Sousuke was pulling away, stripping off his shirt as he did so.

"Take off your clothes," he directed.

Rin frowned, but obliged anyway. As he peeled away his clothes Sousuke walked a few paces to the side, bending over to rifle through his bag. When he straightened once more it was with a bottle of lube in his hand. The cap opened under the flick of Sousuke's thumb, and he poured the liquid all over his fingers and the flushed red shaft of his cock. Rin swallowed, anticipation coloring his cheeks and making his heart beat hard in his chest.

Sousuke closed the distance between them, grabbing Rin and spinning him around. He bent him over at the hips, forcing Rin to put his arms against the lockers for support.

"Someone might see us," Rin said, his voice impressively smooth despite the tremor of excitement climbing his spine.

"Mm," was Sousuke's only response before he sunk his fingers back into Rin.

Rin's back arched and he gasped, but it was mostly a noise of appreciation at the delicious pressure building within him. He slipped without much resistance this way, the smooth glide of fingers stretching him open easily. "You're supposed to reassure me that won't happen," Rin said, casting a half glance and a smirk over his shoulder.

Sousuke had to visibly pull his attention away from Rin's shoulders to connect with his gaze, "I can't say that. And you're not supposed to sound like you _want_ someone to."

There was a pause. "... I can't say that."

Sousuke grabbed Rin's chin semi roughly, yanking his head to the side with his hand as he crushed his mouth over the other's. Then Sousuke pulled away, eyes hazy and voice impossibly gruff, "What a pervert." His voice was raspy, scraping over Rin's mouth. His other hand delved deeper into Rin and Rin felt his face twist. He tried to pull away, to block that embarrassing expression, but Sousuke's grip on his chin wouldn't let him go. "But that's fine," he continued. When Rin looked at him all he could see was _hunger_. "I wouldn't mind fucking you in front of an audience if it meant I could claim you as _mine_."

Then Sousuke shoved Rin's face away and sunk his teeth into the back of Rin's neck. Rin's startled yelp evolved into a low moan as the bite turned into a slow suck and Sousuke's fingers started curling inside him.

It was obvious to Rin that there was going to be a dark hickey there, but he couldn't tell him to stop, didn't _want_ him to stop, and was instead was reduced to a quivering mess beneath his fingers.

Sousuke soon withdrew, and the friction and loss of pressure made Rin gasp in an unsightly manner, his hands curling into fists against the lockers.

He heard shuffling and a click, and he glanced over his shoulder in time to see Sousuke stroking more lube over his length. Rin shivered at the visual of the touch even though Sousuke didn't even react to the touch itself. Watching Sousuke touch himself was a secret pleasure for Rin. Sousuke loved to grab and handle and roughly worship Rin's body, but watching his large hands move around himself, watching his face as he ached to touch someone else and for someone else to touch him... that was a pleasure Rin rarely got to experience.

As it was he had already abandoned his hold on himself and was pushing back against Rin. Rin felt the tip of Sousuke's lube slick cock slide back and forth over his entrance, taunting. It made Rin's hips jump, and his breath hiccupped every time it passed without entering.

"Oi," Rin said, attempting to sound firm but sounding thoroughly harassed instead, "anytime now." A glance behind him revealed Sousuke's knowing and proud grin. 

"Now who's impatient?" Sousuke's low purr was an actual sensation across Rin's skin.

Rin tried to force himself into relaxation as he felt Sousuke line up their hips, felt his huge palm grip his hipbone. Rin felt a pressure at his entrance and he inhaled. He then exhaled deeply, and Sousuke slid in to replace the breath that left him.

Rin's throat ripped into a moan as he took him in, his insides hot and burning as they filled with Sousuke.

He heard Sousuke let out a haggard breath, felt his right hand gripping him with bruising strength. "Rin," Sousuke said from behind him, sounding only mildly breathless, "are you okay?"

Rin paused only long enough for his eyelids to stop fluttering over his eyes. "Sousuke," he said, feeling Sousuke's hand twitch on his hip. Rin's hips shivered, "fill me."

Rin heard Sousuke mumble something that sounded half like a curse and half like a prayer, and then he was sliding forward again.

Rin was glad Sousuke couldn't see the way his face twisted. As much as they both loved this position they didn't use it often. Why? Because Sousuke was obsessed with _watching_. He always wanted to see Rin's face, wanted to watch him moan and yelp and cry out. He always had his eyes anchored to Rin, borderline obsessive, borderline manic, and entirely intimidating. It was an immovably level gaze, an unreadable and infatuated expression carved onto his face.

But now Rin could moan, could squeeze his eyes shut and bite his lip and not have to deal with the searing cold heat of those eyes.

Sousuke had formed his rhythm. He was moving in long slow thrusts that made Rin desperate for more, made him push his hips back against Sousuke with every motion.

Rin bit his lip, could feel sharp teeth sinking dangerously into soft flesh.

"Ah ah ah," Sousuke chided, halting his thrusts for a small moment. "If I can't see your face, then I have to hear your voice."

To punctuate his sentence Sousuke thrust forward sharply, drawing a startled cry from Rin.

"There we go," Sousuke approved, his low voice almost a growl. Now he was quickening his pace, hitting the ends of his thrusts harder than before. Every time he bottomed out Rin moaned, so unable to control it that he was almost convinced there was a vocal reflex somewhere inside him that Sousuke was pounding against.

But Rin _had_ to control his voice; if he was too loud, he would miss the best part.

Sousuke finally reached around with his free hand, curling it around Rin's length. It slid under his grasp easily, already dripping with precum.

"Sou--su-ke," Rin's voice pulled on the syllables as his voice left him roughly.

Behind him he heard a choked grunt, a strangled moan.

There it was.

Rin's hips bucked at the sound. Sousuke wasn't very vocal. But being able to make him moan, being able to force a small loss of composure-- Rin could probably come just from that.

"God yes," Rin breathed as Sousuke picked up the pace, his hand matching his rhythm perfectly.

"Ah," Sousuke grunted before his voice went thick and gruff, " _Rin_."

Rin felt his heart flail around in his chest, felt pleasure start to mount with exponential quickness.

Sousuke's grip on Rin's hip tightened, and bruises were now a definite possibility. He could feel a small shiver beneath Sousuke's thrusts, could detect an effort to keep each motion in control.

Oh _shit_. Rin felt himself blink in surprise. Was Sousuke... fighting to hold back?

"Rin," Sousuke said again, and this time the desperation under his voice was plain. Sousuke let out a hissing breath that turned into a hoarse groan, "God you feel so _good_."

Rin was whimpering against the mounting sensations. Then Sousuke bent over him so his mouth was at his ear, his broad chest against Rin's back. Now Rin could hear every small sound, could hear the low growling voice catch and bite back on barely stifled moans.

"Jesus Sousuke," Rin breathed. Every thrust was a tug at a loose thread, and Rin could feel himself unraveling.

Sousuke's mouth was close enough to Rin's ear that he could feel his breath go damp against his skin, "I can't hold on much longer," Sousuke's voice came out aggravatingly smooth. Rin felt himself beginning to shudder. Then Sousuke's voice dropped to a register that was as velvety as it was commanding, as pleading as it was threatening, "Come for me, Rin." Then Sousuke slid his thumb over the head of Rin's cock just as he bit down on his earlobe and Rin felt the wet glide of his tongue.

It was too much at once. Rin came explosively, hips jumping out of time as his voice drug rough and heavy from his throat. Cum was still pulsating hot over Sousuke's hand when Sousuke grunted, hips stuttering into quick motions before slamming as deep as possible. Rin cried out and a heavy groan left Sousuke's chest, his fingers digging into Rin until he was finished cumming, then slowly releasing his hold.

When Sousuke slid out of Rin he did it gently, then reached out quick to grab Rin as his knees attempted to buckle to the floor.

Rin sighed at himself and managed to stand after Sousuke helped him to his feet.

As they were redressing, Rin noticed a bag leaning against the lockers on the floor. He pulled his shirt over his head, then motioned to the bag.

"Oi. Is that Nitori's?"

Sousuke's eyes slid over to it, regarding it for a moment before giving a shrug of his shoulders-- a large motion.

Rin blinked and bent to scoop it up, wincing slightly. "I'm pretty sure it is," he said, slinging it over his back. "I'll take it to him."

"You dote on him," Sousuke commented as he picked up his own bag, tucking the bottle of lube back inside.

Rin's mouth twisted down, "I don't _dote_ on him." He adjust the strap on his shoulder, "but he needs to do well in school. He's important to the team." Rin started to walk toward the door.

" _The_ team or _your_ team?" Sousuke asked, eyes level.

"Shut up Sousuke," Rin responded blandly, throwing a glance over his shoulder. "You comin' or not?"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," Sousuke replied, moving across the locker room in a few long strides. Then Rin was flipping the lights off, and Sousuke was slapping his ass.

"Ow," Rin responded, throwing an irritated gaze behind him.

"Oh shit," Sousuke threw up his hands, eyes suddenly big and apologetic. "I'm sorry, I didnt'--"

Rin interrupted his apology with a toothy snicker.

Sousuke gave him a hefty shove before they flicked off the lights and made their way toward the dorms. 

**Author's Note:**

> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


End file.
